


Witchers and emotions don't get along (but they do)

by TheMirrorMoon



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Loneliness, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirrorMoon/pseuds/TheMirrorMoon
Summary: Geralt's ramblings after severing ties with Jaskier and Yennefer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Witchers and emotions don't get along (but they do)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Geralt loves her. He wants it for himself.

Deep down, he knows it is an ambivalent, purely selfish desire. Is it real or just uncontrollable magic, like Yen said? For her it is just that: magic. For him it is a completely different thing: dark, grim, painful; but, nonetheless, sweet and light like a bouquet of lilacs, or like a handful of currants on the palate.

It is real to him.

When witchers fall in love, contrary to what people say (emotionless, murderous, ruthless, unable to feel anything other than a frozen black hole), they do so deeply, and without exception. The core of his love is, he does not deny, animal, primitive, wild, but absolutely immeasurable; a type of love that, instead of being complex in its simplicity (like everyone else), becomes inhuman.

Are witchers human-shaped beasts? It is a fact; and beasts are ultimately more empathetic than many species combined.

Thus, the magic of a djinn becomes ridiculously useless to a witcher. Geralt knows that, in advance, three wishes are not going to cure his insomnia or make his life more bearable, because eventually the magic will fade away. Even so, he clings to that delusional fantasy (since he has no other choice).

Magic can kill, hurt, and manipulate them, but it cannot in any way reach the core of their existence and inflict their will. Magic bends the exterior (superficial thoughts and emotions, which do not go beyond the ephemeral and fleeting), but not what is inside, which makes witchers beings impossible to equal or measure.

Magic can kill, hurt, and manipulate them, but it cannot in any way reach the core of their existence and inflict their will. Magic bends the exterior (superficial thoughts and emotions, which do not go beyond the ephemeral and fleeting), but not what is inside, making witchers beings impossible to equal or measure.

Nevertheless, he knows it is a problem. Yennefer is a sorceress, not a witch. The perception of love between a magician and a witcher is impossibly different. Magicians are not human-shaped beasts. The witchers do. A witcher's love is heavy, inhuman, too fervent even for her. That is why he hurts her with words and drives her away. Yennefer thinks it was her, but it isn't. It was Geralt who was in control from the beginning.

He curses internally when he catches up to Roach in some distant forest. You have done this before, countless times. I should be used to it. He always ends up destroying everything with his murderous hands, his immeasurable emotions and his cruel and hurtful words. That is why witchers never get what they want, despite feeling it more intensely than any other living being.

I wish they were just killing machines. It would be easier to live.

For that reason Jaskier also left. Did you really think it would last? Friendship, he thinks, is as deep and inherent as love. Not the same, but coming from the same root: in a way, very consubstantial. Naturally, it should not have ended as it did, and Geralt cannot imagine (remember) what his existence was like before the bard appeared.

Jaskier was one of the few constants in his life. For many years, it was allowed to preserve and protect it, as a kind of treasure. Geralt gave him privileges, gave him access (a little) to his walls and tribulations. He allowed her to enter, something she had not done with anyone other than Vesemir or Eskel or Lambert. And although Jaskier complained about him, Geralt took care of him, sometimes fed him and made sure that nobody, absolutely nobody, hurt him.

And sometimes, just sometimes, it pained him that Jaskier didn't seem to notice.

He always remains, without exception, as the bad guy in the story; like the cruel and evil sorcerer who does not know how to value what little he has, when it is completely the opposite.

Well, think, first Yen, then Jaskier. Now, he is definitely alone. And it hurts, it hurts...

The intensity of his emotions overwhelm him; the darkness weighs on his own soul, and it is only a matter of time before his lost loves, past ghosts and future sins, destroy him. Certain things should be left, away, no matter how much it hurts. If he doesn't, someone else will and break them with greedy hands, and the damage will be irreparable.

It better be him (the bad guy, the monster).

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is angry at Geralt for verbally beating Jaskier, and while he was too cruel, Jaskier is also not a saint. In fact, in part, Geralt was right XD. In the books, Jaskier does stupid things and gets Geralt into endless trouble, and sometimes he spits out hurtful words that make me want ... well, hang him.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. Take care!
> 
> PD: English is not my mother tongue, and I feel incredibly awkward writing it, so a thousand apologies.
> 
> PD2: I'm lazy in my house (the government turned out to be a good government, and technically it is supporting me and my city), so if you have any request related to The Witcher, ask for it. I'll see what I can do.


End file.
